Due to the increasing reduction of space in the engine compartment, less space is available in the engine compartment for the individual components such as the spark plug, for example, and the components in the engine compartment must be reduced in size. The trend of the so-called downsizing of the components presents new challenges in the construction of the components and of the spark plug.
The downsizing of the spark plug and its components increases the thermal, electrical and mechanical load on the spark plug and its individual components. At the same time, the spark plug is to have a spark-reliability of the same quality and a service life of the same length as previous spark plugs that are not subject to downsizing.